woozworldfandomcom-20200214-history
ZackWooz/biography
ZackWooz (October 4, 1989-July 31, 2015) is one of the Woozband members and the ex-boyfriend of current animator, JennyWooz. His first name is confirmed to be Zackary, by Jenny. As KountVonKlokz he is purely evil but in 2015, he went from a villain to an antihero. He has blonde hair and Moderate Cyan (#4BACC6) eyes. He has also dated Zeenawooz, but they broke up. He is currently dating nobody. He made his final living appearance in June 2015, but appeared as a ghost in April 2016 as a blast from the past. Past history Raised by the Kween of Zoomworld, Zack and the Kween were cursed to become evil. ZackWooz was once Jenny's boyfriend, but he went on a trip around the world. Jenny was heartbroken, but Zack promised as soon as he got back they would get married. Months later Jenny got a message, "The ship carrying Zack has been sunk by a hurricane near the Bermuda Triangle. No survivors have been found". Jenny was so upset. However Zack was alive and was stuck on a deserted island, where he found state energy and vowed that he would become its master, and he did. Months later Jenny and Max fell in love. They later got married and had a splendid wedding day, everyone was happy. Until Zack came back! When he saw Max and Jenny, he was shocked. He told them that he would go back in time and fix this, so that Jenny would be in love with him. But this plan failed. He became evil from his heartbreak as well as the result from the energy radiations on the island. He referred himself as KountVonKlokz, a name based from his evil abilities to turn back time although most of his evil things he did to Woozworld later on had nothing to do with time. This was because Woozens destroyed his Time Keeperz plan. His mother has not contacted him since then and still believes he is the evil KountvonKlokz. He has also: teamed up with Chokolienz, brought Zeenawooz to Woozworld, trapped the Woozband in a cave on his island, locked himself, the Woozband and Zeenawooz in a house and made woozens vote for their favorite Woozband member, brought IceQueen to Woozworld, promising her that if she froze it over, she can call it Freezeworld and rule it. All of these plans have failed thanks to Woozband and Woozens. He disappeared for a short time, but his evil partner and then-girlfriend Zeena stayed and acted rude and attention-seeking for her own satisfaction. From 2014 to 2015, Zeena was the main antagonist of Woozworld, with Zack being a sidekick until he broke up with her. Attempt at Redemption In December 2014, SantaWooz mentioned that he had softened up and became a nicer, although not heroic, person. In February 2015, Zack crossed over to the good side after dumping ZeenaWooz, realising that she was fake, conceited, and didn't even care about him. Zeena didn't even care and remained evil and bratty. Jenny had fallen to a state of sleep and nobody knew how it started. Zack is best seen as an antihero and he is sided with nobody, however he became an ally with the Woozband to help Jenny wake up. Throughout this time, he admitted he still loved her although Max teased him about it despite the fact that Max wasn't as romantically interested. He was making regular appearances on Woozworld, hosting his game Truth or Tale. He made an appearance at Jenny's birthday and stayed during her party. At Woozworld Prom 2015 in May, Zack asked Jenny to make up and become a couple again. She hesitantly refused his request, which Zack took calmly at first, but left Woozworld and planned to never return. After the Woozband spotted his hideout in Nepal, he said he was still going with the plan to leave. Zeena was there to attempt a relationship, but he decided not to associate with her either because she was evil and ruined his reputation. Zeena used her evil scientific powers against him, presumably killing him. She took him to her TechnoZ hideout and when he still refused to go evil, she electrocuted him to death offscreen. He was never seen dying, but at various occasions, the animators made subtle references that he is dead. His death date is July 31, 2015. Now Little is known about what happened after that moment. He has been mentioned by his mother KweenVonKlokz, however she hasn't spoke to him in years and does not know he is dead. Prior to his death, Zackwooz had not made any further "attacks" and had not changed his name back to KountVonKlokz but isn't exactly a good guy. He also never got back with Zeena. He initially said he is never coming back to Woozworld, and he died outside of Woozworld, but his ghost returns in June 2016 to warn the Woozband about Zoomworld.